User blog:JACKIEMON1/92: When the Stars Go Out- Prologue
Prologue- The Strange Place, The Strange Watch Scenario 1: I Will Save My Friends!!!! Mystery: 15% Survival: 85% Weather: Drizzle Day 1 92/92 Stars Brighten Up The Night Sky Time: 12:00 P.M "*slight groan*" An object that looks like a classic Grandfather Clock wakes up to see a raindrop fall down on his face. He was lying down on a very grassy plain, his second hands, as always, tick down the time. But, he knows that he didn't lie down on a grassy plain and had fallen asleep. (I know I was driving to Tsubaki-chan's new home. I haven't met her since middle school, and since then, I had lost all contact with her. But then, she somehow found my phone number and asked if I can drive to her house since we didn't meet each other for so long. She also said that her siblings would be there, and for some odd reason, haven't met any of them when I was with Tsubaki-chan.) "There's absolutely no way that she hid in the back of my car and whacked me on the head and caused me to go unconscious right?" (As far as I last saw her in person, Tsubaki-chan was kind of a weird girl, but she wouldn't go that far as to knock me in the middle of driving. She wouldn't be that stupid anyways, she's one of the last remaining inanimate living objects who is still 'sane', anyways. And even though there was a 'fellow friend' in the passenger's seat, he wouldn't do that either. ) "Could this be, Tsubaki-chan's place?" As he stopped thinking about what caused him to go unconscious, he scanned the surroundings that he was in. There was a huge valley right in front of him, with tall trees that covered every part of it. And right behind him, laid some sort of big 'medieval building', or at least, that's what the structure looked like if it didn't have any glass windows. It was at least two and a half stories high, with the maximum probably three. And he knows there's absolutely no way that the Tsubaki's house would've been this. So for the time being, he accepted that it wasn't Tsubaki's. "Hmm?" Right after that though, he felt something odd on his left wrist. He looked towards and he gasped. It's 'just' a wrist-watch, but, they weren't supposed to be around anymore. At least, not in public possession. Collections of wrist-watches are stored in safes, and, at least in the public's eye, never used. Grandfather Clock, obviously, as a fellow Time Object, loved to see any sort of ordinary grandfather clocks, digital clocks, but he had never actually had in his possession, a wrist-watch. it seems as though his younger brother disagrees on that fascination. "Hmm? I have a bad feeling about this." Right as when he gotten into his usual 'examination' of stuff such as this like another object, he suddenly had a bit of fear. That's because, it isn't the normal, standard white watch. Instead, there seems to be a sun, a waxing crescent moon, and a lot of stars. "1,2,3,4--" (For no rational reason, I started to count the stars that were all on the night-time side. Not only does this watch have three light sources, but it also had the sky blue color of day, and the dark color of night. When I finally stopped counting, I really do feel that there is something ominous about the stars, because, there are so many.) "92 stars? Why are there so many?" (I muttered to myself. Each star on this watch actually admitted light, so there is no doubt that this isn't an ordinary wrist-watch. And the fact that there are so many stars could mean, that each star represent something.) drop The sound of raindrops falling seemed to not be a drizzle anymore, but is turning into a rainstorm, forcing Grandfather Clock to stop thinking about the 92 stars. And, he had to decide quickly where to go to take cover. (The valley ahead of me? Or the building right behind me? Though it may seem obvious where to go because of the weather, the building may have something dangerous in it.) "Uggghhh!! If only 'my friend' were here, then I wouldn't have to be so worried. But, I guess it's safer to go into the building then, since there may be a huge fire pretty soon." (As I thought that, I looked at the entrance doors. The huge double-doors almost gave a dark feeling to it. But I hurried inside anyways.)? Category:Blog posts